The present disclosure relates generally to bolster mounted brakes and, more specifically, to a slack adjuster trigger for bolster mounted brakes and piston stroke indicator.
Brake systems for a rail car, for example, freight cars, include one or more brake beams to which the brake shoes are mounted and which is moved by an air operated brake cylinder. The brake cylinder is connected to the brake beams via various rods and levers. A slack adjuster is provided in the rods and levers systems to adjust for wear of the brake shoes. The slack adjuster has an actuator which is operated when necessary to allow slack adjustment.
Some braking systems mount the brake cylinder to the bolster or truck of a car. A typical example is shown in U.S. Patent No. 5,361,876 and a portion of which is illustrated in FIG. 1. For the most part, the reference numbers in FIG. 1 correspond to the numbers in the aforementioned patent and reference is made thereto for further details of the complete system.
FIG. 1 illustrates a portion of a bolster mounted brake system of the prior which is shown and described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,876. The reference numbers in that patent are used for ease of reference and a complete understanding of the operation of the brake system. Any new reference number will be in the 100′s.
A brake system includes a bolster 1 connected by side frames to an axel 6 which includes a wheel 9. A brake beam 12, carrying brake shoes (not shown), moves relative to the wheels to apply the brakes. A brake cylinder 64 is mounted by plate 63 to a support structure 62 which is connected to mounting plate 61. Plate 61 is mounted to the bolster 1. A pin 68 connects the piston rod yoke 67 to the brake lever 18. The other end of brake lever 18 is mounted to brake strut 28 of the brake beam 12 by pin 29. A support rod 106 for supporting the brake lever 18 is welded to the brake cylinder 64 and the mounting plate 61.
A slack adjuster 19, which is connected to the other brake beam (not shown), is connected to the brake lever 18 by a pin 32 through yoke 31 of the slack adjuster 19. The slack adjuster 19 includes a trigger bolt 100 adjustably positioned with respect to the slack adjuster trigger 102 by nuts 104. The other end of the trigger bolt 100 is connected to the actuating lever 53 by a bolt 54 through clevis 52.
The pin 29, which mounts on the brake lever 18 to the strut 28, also mounts one end of the actuating lever 53 of the trigger to the strut 28. Actuating lever 53 pivots about to the pin 29 as the brake beam 12 is moved relative to the brake cylinder 64. The other end of the actuating lever 53 is limited by guide 55 which acts as a stop. This end also is connected to the plate 63 of the cylinder 64 by a chain 57.
The operation of the brake system and the slack adjuster are well known and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,876. Thus, detailed explanation will not be provided herein.